1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to pharmaceutical delivery systems and, more particularly, to pharmaceutical delivery systems in the form of a dispersion of particles in a gel.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Solid oral pharmaceutical dosages are typically administered in the form of pills, granules, powders, and strips. However, some patients, particularly pediatric and geriatric patients, have difficulty swallowing or chewing many types of conventional solid dosage forms.
One option is the use of soft capsule dosage forms containing a liquid fill material. In capsule fill compositions which can be used in soft capsules, the active ingredient must be solubilized in a solvent. Also, the fill composition must be chemically compatible with the capsule material, as well as being inert relative to the active ingredient. Further, the biological activity of the active ingredient must be preserved in the formulation. As a result, there are significant developmental challenges for developing suitable soft capsule dosage forms.
Another option is to formulate semi-solid pharmaceutical formulations. One example of such a formulation is described in WO 99/62498 which employs a water soluble gel containing an active agent. The formulations are sufficiently viscous to be spill resistant but can still be squeezed from a tube. Another example of such a semi-solid pharmaceutical formulation is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,254.
Another problem that needs to be addressed is the potentially unpleasant taste of many drugs. As a result, there is often a need for taste-masking of such drugs to ensure patient compliance. The challenge of a new form of drug administration is to improve patient compliance and to enhance the therapeutic effects of oral pharmaceuticals.
Hence there is a need for a delivery system that exhibits properties that will enhance patient compliance, offer enhanced therapeutic effects, and potentially provide additional enjoyment above and beyond health benefits.